cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Horace Pythagoras
| othernames = Uncle Horace Professor Horace Dr. P Dr. Horace Pythagore (French) Horaz Pythagoras (German) Dr. Horácio (Portuguese) | gender = Male | species = Human | age = Unknown | status = Living | location = Numerian Rainforest (last known) | relatives = Joni Savage (niece) | voiceactor = Jeff Kramer (American) John Hughes (British) }} Dr. Horace Pythagoras is a famous naturalist who is also Joni's uncle. He is called Dr. Pythagoras by most people, although Joni usually calls him Uncle Horace. Appearance Dr. Pythagoras has short, neatly combed orange hair, mustache, short beard, and black eyebrows. He wears round golden-rimmed glasses, a tan button-up shirt over a white undershirt, brown shorts, white socks and dark brown boots. In the book The ClueFinders: The Mystery of Microsneezia, Dr. Pythagoras is described as having brown hair rather than orange. Personality Dr. Pythagoras is a confident and capable scientist. He is able to remain calm in most situations and prefers to look for logical answers to problems rather than rely on superstitions or myths. Dr. Pythagoras has been shown to be generally kind and understanding, such as when he sympathized with S.N.A.I.L.L. and the local Microsneezians in The ClueFinders: The Mystery of Microsneezia. He is close to his niece, Joni, and the two of them go on a lot of adventures together. In the Games ''The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures: Mystery of Mathra At the beginning of the game, Dr. Pythagoras is exploring a rainforest with his robotic assistant, Laptrap, when he is seemingly kidnapped by the monster Mathra. Joni and the other ClueFinders set out to investigate and find him. They discover that is was actually Fletcher Q. Limburger who kidnapped Dr. Pythagoras when he felt that he was getting to close to uncovering Limburger's plans. Joni and Santiago encounter Dr. Pythagoras at the Bottomless Pits of Doom. After rebuilding the Mathra trap, they are able to rescue him, and they all escape from Limburger. Afterwards, Dr. Pythagoras decides to give Laptrap to the ClueFinders in return for their excellent work. The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Ages 9-12 Although Dr. Pythagoras doesn't appear in this game, Laptrap mentions him, saying that Dr. Pythagoras recently fitted him with the ability to produce mini-probes called Littletraps. In this game, Dr. Pythagoras is referred to as Professor Horace by everyone, including Joni. The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit Although Dr. Pythagoras doesn't appear in this game, Joni mentions him in her log book. She says that on one of their adventures, Dr. Pythagoras was captured by some diamond thieves. The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade'' Although Dr. Pythagoras doesn't appear in this game, he is mentioned at the beginning of the game. Joni got a fraudulent email that she believed to be from Dr. Pythagoras asking for help. However, it turned out to be a trick set up by a group of villains seeking to trap the ClueFinders. In the Books The ClueFinders: The Mystery of Microsneezia Dr. Pythagoras goes an expedition to Microsneezia and discovers a rare plant called the vegemecium, but then he mysteriously goes missing. He sends a distress signal to the ClueFinders, and they go to the island to search for him. While trying to assist the ClueFinders, LapTrap runs into S.N.A.I.L.L., an identical-looking but aggressive version of LapTrap, who was considered a failed project and was banished to Microsneezia by the military after Dr. Pythagoras suggested it as a kinder alternative to destroying him. S.N.A.I.L.L. reveals that he is responsible for Dr. Pythagoras' abduction, since he seeks revenge for Dr. Pythagoras banishing him to the island, and then he damages LapTrap. After S.N.A.I.L.L. manipulates the local Microsneezians into trapping the ClueFinders in a cave, the kids reunite with Dr. Pythagoras in a laboratory room in of the cave. Dr. Pythagoras fixed LapTrap, who was captured and thrown into the cave as well. Since Dr. Pythagoras seems to be immune to the various irritating plants and animals of Microsneezia, the Microsneezians have ordered him to find a source for the immunity. With the ClueFinders' help, Dr. Pythagoras is able to isolate the source, which turns out to be bubblegum. He presents his findings to the Microsneezians, and the mayor has S.N.A.I.L.L. locked up. However, the Microsneezians then tell the ClueFinders to locate a quarry of liquid bubblegum on the island, and keep Dr. Pythagoras hostage a while longer as leverage. After the ClueFinders spread the bubblegum throughout the island, Dr. Pythagoras is let go, and he forgives the Microsneezians for imprisoning him. S.N.A.I.L.L., who had gotten free, collapses near them after running out of power. The ClueFinders are very reluctant to help S.N.A.I.L.L., but Dr. Pythagoras is convinced that he could be changed by extracting the microchip responsible for his aggressive attitude. After Dr. Pythagoras does this, S.N.A.I.L.L.'s personality changes to cheerful, helpful, and loyal. Upon returning home with the ClueFinders, Dr. Pythagoras publishes his findings about the vegemecium plant in a scientific journal. Gallery Pythagoras and laptrap.png|Dr. Pythagoras with Laptrap pythagoras captured.png|Dr. Pythagoras captured Pythagoras rescued.jpg|Pythagoras is rescued. Pythagoras embraces Joni & Santiago.png|Pythagoras embraces Joni and Santiago. Pythagoras warning Limburger's coming.png|Dr. Pythagoras points at Limburger approaching on his Mathra plane. Watching Limburger plummet.png|Everyone watches as Limburger plummets down the pit. Pythagoras rows the gang home.jpg|Pythagoras rows the Cluefinders home. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:3rd Grade Adventures characters Category:Recurring characters